Report:Spam
You can use this page to leave reports of spam you have found. Please leave a link to the wiki as well as a link to the spammer's contributions. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Category:Reports type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Spam Endless IT question spam at wow.answers These spam questions have been a long time problem at WoW Answers. Is there nothing more that can be done? Last time I posted something here, as far as I can tell, it just got deleted with no response whatsoever. Fandyllic 20:21, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :It may be possible for an abuse filter to be set to stop certain blacklisted IT terms from being used. Could you provide a list of terms that you've noticed over the times? ~ty 13:12, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Here's an excerpt from w:c:wow.answers:MediaWiki:TitleBlacklist which apparently doesn't do anything: :::aAdjacency :::aAdjacencies :::*bBandwidth* :::*cConfiguration* :::*eEthernet* :::*nNetwork* :::*rRefer to the eExhibit* :::*rRouter* :::*rRouting* :::*tTopology* :::*EIGRP* :::*EPC2* :::*OSPF* :::*RTRA* :::*RTRB* :::*VLAN* :::*VLSM* ::Some additional possible keywords: :::*dDefault gGateway* :::*iInterface* :::*nNetwork aAdministrator* :::*nNetwork eEngineer* :::*nNetwork tTechnician* :::*pPing* :::*RIPv2* :::*rRouting tTable* :::*RTR* :::*sSniffer pProgram* :::*TCP/IP* ::--Fandyllic 05:16, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: AbuseFilters don't work with page creations on Answer Wikis.~ UltimateSupreme 08:12, April 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ugh. --Fandyllic 15 Apr 2013 9:57 AM Pacific iCarly Wiki This is a truly unneeded page. Please delete it. http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/BananaTheBoyWhoWasIgnored Thanks. User:DeeMoShow :iCarly is an active wiki, and as such, their admins have deleted it. Please try contacting them next time. ~ty 16:07, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Megaman wiki Two spam pages have been created. Request deletion and a block of the IP that created them. -Adv193 (talk) 20:59, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :Links please. ~ty 21:00, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Puffles Wiki MRRAYCONNORMATTHEW has been vandalizing the Puffles Wiki. *The Contributions Link *The Wiki Link There are no active Admins to report this user to! I am not an Admin there so I can't do anything. :Done. 02:37, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Summary Spam being inserted in articles/double spam 2 Anonymous users in the past week have inserted gibberish into pages on Wiki Ippo. The text they insert is also left in the article summary. These contributions are all thousands of characters long. I've rolled them back so they are no longer available, but here is a link to one of the anonymous accounts (the most recent): Link. I suspect more of these will come. Iloveflash (talk) 19:03, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :Global blocked. 20:07, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Advertisements w:User:Matiko per http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:509171#2. Thought it might be occurring more globally, so I'm here instead of poking Central's admins ;) Cåm 00:23, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :Done. 04:40, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Irrelevant videos being added mysteriously See http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/File:P?action=history. I deny that I had anything to do with it. See also the first note that any of us had found one of these: http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Robin_Patterson#Am_I_being_hacked.3F : Passing this on to staff -- RandomTime 15:05, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Roblox Wiki http://roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/205.162.239.134 has vandalized, and at the time of this writing is inactive. I am revering his edits, but I am not an admin, so I cannot block. EDIT: http://roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/74.193.184.225 being bad along with http://roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/74.97.43.9 and http://roblox.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.206.249.241 :This was vandalism, not spam, but cleaned. 21:14, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Tomoisgood0444 Kinda clever. User is creating blogs that appear to be fanfics, but they contain links to spam site. They did it on more than just the Gravity Falls wiki (few links provided). Requesting VSTF checks it out. Example of spam: here and here and here User profile: here 18:29, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :Done. 23:45, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Story Wiki Recently, we have had issues with spammers who continuously insert links that advertise a hacking site. I haven't actually clicked on the link to check out the content in case they have malicious software embedded, but our wiki does not condone cheats or hacks. The spammers are persistent and seem to be using a proxy or something to generate a bunch of similar but different IPs, so blocking them isn't useful. We have also tried protecting the main page and its templates, but the spammers continue to insert the link in random templates or pages all over our wiki. It is against our interests to permanently protect pages or templates, and the moment that our temporary protection expires (even if it's two weeks or so), the spammers resurface. They seem to be advertising the same link, so we would like to request a site blacklist if possible. Link to our wiki The link we want blacklisted: http://g4mehacks.blogspot.com/2013/03/dragon-story-hack-elite.html Several spammer contribution pages from different IPs: *79.112.177.51 *79.112.168.131 *79.112.169.198 *79.112.155.144 *79.112.133.235 *79.112.155.235 :I've blacklisted the link and blocked the range.TK-999 (talk) 22:11, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Spam bot *http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/User:Martin_J_Sallberg *http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Origin_of_language?action=edit&redlink=1 -- Bunai82 (talk) 07:54, April 20, 2013 (UTC)